


Hey There Mr. Mechanic

by Icalia248



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, My First Smut, Oneshot, Sexual Content, Smut, mechanic AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:13:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3323708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Icalia248/pseuds/Icalia248
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ian's car keeps making a weird sound so it's time to get it looked at, good thing there's a hot mechanic at this shop.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hey There Mr. Mechanic

**Author's Note:**

> I know nothing about cars so if it misses the mark there I'm sorry

Ian couldn't ignore it any longer, the weird clicking sound coming from his car was not going away. Ian is in no way a genius when it comes to cars but he knows that sound probably isn't a good sign. It looks like getting it looked at is the way to go. It's not like Ian's car was new or fancy but he liked having his own car even if it was just an old beat down Taurus. He really hopes this guy doesn't tell him his car is shot and beyond repair.

Ian goes to the shop that his buddy recommends, says they do the best work even if their not so great at friendly customer interactions. He walks up to the desk but there's no one in sight, there's not even a bell to get someone's attention. 'What kind of place is this?' Ian thinks.

Just when Ian thinks he's going to take his business elsewhere a young guy appears from the back. Before Ian can even say anything the guy says, 

"What are you looking at?"

Ian's flustered because he hasn't realized that he's literally been staring at the guy for possibly ten minutes. The guy is gorgeous even though he's covered in unidentifiable substances. Ian can see bits of porcelain skin through the grim along with strong arms that are hard not to notice through the sleeveless work shirt he has on. Then there's the guys face, very kissable lips and then the bluest eyes Ian thinks he's ever seen. Ian finally snaps out of it when the guy gives him 'the eye'

"You want something or not red? I got shit to do"

Ian's mouth lags but he finally gets what he needs to say 

"Yeah, my car it's making some kind of weird clicking sound. You think you take a look at it?"

Thank god he thinks, his brain started to function again. A guy has never made him react this way.

"I guess since I'm not that busy at the moment" The good looking mechanic says.

"You gonna tell me what car is yours? Could make this go a lot faster" sassy mechanic

"aren't you suppose to be nice to customer's?"

"This is me being nice"

Ian lets the guy walk in front of him out the door not because he wanted to check out his ass or anything like that, although the guy does have a really nice ass and legs to match. Before he notices Ian pushes forward and shows the guy to his car.

The guy faces him and holds out his hand 'Mickey' Ian reads on his work shirt. A clearing of the throat snaps him out of it and he picks up on the fact that he's asking for his car keys, so he hands them over. Not before noticing the tats on his hands 'Fuck U-Up' anyone else's reaction would probably be fear but Ian finds himself more intrigued by the minute with this guy. Mickey as he now knows.

Mickey gets inside Ian's car and starts it and there's that sound Ian knows to well. Mickey pops the hood and gets out the car. Ian has no idea what he's doing but he couldn't care less with the great view Mickey is giving him.

"Well first of all your cars a piece of shit"

"Hey I happen to like this piece of shit" He says though he thinks Mickey might have just caught him checking said mechanic out.

"Still a piece of shit but it could just be because of the oil, you not gotten it changed in a while?"

"Honestly I don't even remember ever getting it changed"

"That's your problem right there"

"Could you do it?"

"I could, it'll cost you"

"How much?"

"Including labor $50"

"Labors usually only $10"

"$10-$15"

"Is it usually that much for an oil change?"

"It's only fair considering you've been staring at me hard enough that I should get paid for that too."

Ian's mortified, he's probably bright red.

"fine I'll pay"

Mickey smirks at him. "It'll take a few minutes you can wait inside."

Ian's back inside the shop decides a soda would do him well 'Can't believe I let myself be that obvious' Ian's been looking through his phone for a while when Mickey reappears, keys in hand.

"You're all good to go" He hands Ian's keys back.

Ian gets the money out to hand to Mickey

"It'll be $30"

"You said $50"

"Yeah well I changed my mind"

Ian looks at Mickey confused.

"I never said I minded your staring"

Mickey looks away after he says the comment and Ian notices a blush on his face. He can't help but smile.

"How about we use the extra $20 to get something to eat, when do you get off? My car will work to take us right?"

"You think I can't do my job?"

"I didn't say that"

Their just staring at each other for a while until Mickey finally speaks up

"I can close up now, my brother owns the place"

Ian smiles at him "Sounds good"

"Let me go get changed and cleaned up real quick" Mickey says and Ian's left back to his devices.

Ian's been occupying his time with some random game on his phone when Mickey comes back now clean and in dark jeans, that do wonders to his legs and a nice black button up, he's also seemed to do something with his hair gelled it back it looks like.

"It's not fair only one of us is dressed nicely now" Ian says when he remembers he's wearing old jeans and a plain t-shirt.

"You look fine man" Mickey says.

"But I don't want just fine when you look like that"

"Like what?" He asks.

"Hot" Ian breathes into Mickey's ear. He notices the smirk that appears on the man's face.

"I say it's only fair we go back to my place so I can change first"

"Whatever man"

Ian and Mickey are now in Ian's small apartment after the short drive, 'how could he not have known of the shop with the hot mechanic just a few blocks away from Ian's apartment?' Mickey looks a little out of his element so Ian offers him a beer while he waits for Ian to change. Mickey's on this random hot strangers couch when he realizes he never asked the guys name, "Hey, what's your name?" He hears a laugh from what must be the bedroom and then following a name "Ian" Then 'Ian' emerges from the room in a nice form fitting shirt and form fitting jean, not crazy skinny jeans though. "Guess we forgot the formalities" Ian looks at Mickey, whose been staring at him 'This guy is hot' 6" red head, muscular and a jawline that Mickey thinks couldn't really exist.

Ian catches on to the way Mickey's been staring at him so he just goes for it, grabs Mickey off the couch and brings him to the bedroom. Ian pushes Mickey down into the bed on top of him when he feels Mickey's hands now on his thighs he leans in and captures Mickey's lips. He doesn't even try to be gentle automatically pushing his tongue into Mickey's mouth but he doesn't seem to mind when Ian feels Mickey's tongue fight with his for dominance. After a while Ian retreats and tells Mickey to undress, as he does the same. Both down to just the boxers Ian stops Mickey from removing the last article of clothing, he wants to admire the view and how nervous it seems to be making the man.

Then Mickey decides enough is enough he goes to Ian and drops to his knees in front of him and pulls his boxers down, takes him in his mouth. Ian's head throws back with the way that Mickey is using his mouth and tongue. When Ian doesn't think he can take it anymore he grabs Mickey and throws him on the bed removing that pesky material between his legs. He puts two fingers into Mickey's mouth and he gladly accepts slicking them up and then Ian puts one into Mickey's hole which earns a nice sound from him, he puts in another and starts widening Mickey's hole all the while Mickey is starting to lose control sounds of pleasure wanting to escape "fuck me already" Ian smiles and takes the fingers out and grabs a condom, slips it on and inserts the tip. With Mickey's legs over his shoulders he slowly inserts more when Mickey speaks up again "fuck me, what are you waiting for?" That's all Ian needs he pulls out and pushes all the way in when Mickey makes the most amazing sound Ian's ever heard. Ian can't control himself he pounds into Mickey, revels in how good he feels he wants it to last but he's already at his limit and judging by the mess between them Mickey's already hit his. A few more thrusts and Ian's gone, comes inside Mickey. He pulls out of Mickey throwing the condom away and grabbing a towel so the both of them can clean up.

They've both cleaned up but decided to just lay naked next to each other on Ian's bed, resting. "Mind if I smoke?" Mickey asks Ian shakes his head, he doesn't mind so Mickey lights a cigarette and takes a lungful of smoke from it and hands it to Ian. Ian gladly accepts and does the same, then Ian faces Mickey and says "I still want to take you on that date."

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing smut or sexual content so if you enjoyed it give it some love


End file.
